All these years the squeal
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: It's the squeal to all these ears and if you have not read it go read it! All these yearsi s mine and I have permission to write this! Finn tries to tell every1 what he saw ine the 1stone and in the second, he doesn't drop the shirt. Piper X Aerrow! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Me: ( looks side to side peeking over the edge of the bed)

Piper: What the hell are you doing?

Me: ( ducks)

Aerrow: She does have permission to write this story right?

Me: ( sticks head above bed) Yes I do have permission from Sillygirl913 To write this story. It's the squeal to All these years and I have two versions. One where Finn doesn't drop the shirt and runs out of the room and one where he does. Sooo.. enjoy. I do not own the storm hawks or the prequeal but I own the squeals. This would count as two right?

Piper: Two chapters so… I guess.

Me:(glares) That doesn't answer my question.

Piper: Okay Typer stop typing and just put up the story. This is the version where Finn did drop the shirt.

Typer: (does what is told)

Piper walked through the ship moving her head to the music she had on her I-pod listening to Shikara singing 'Whenever, wherever.' She was walking into the deserted kitchen When Aerrow caught up to her and wrapped his Arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"What are you listening to?" He asked.

"Whenever, wherever." She answered. He snickered rolling his eyes before kissing her neck again.

"Do you think Finn told anyone ?" He asked.

"Nah, I made my empty threat well enough." Piper answering Not noticing that Finn was in the doorway. (uh-oh Piper: Oreo!) Finn tip toed out of the room and onto the bridge.

"You guys will never believe what I saw this morning." Finn gasped once he entered the room.

"What?" Junko asked.

"An orthadox? Mind worms? Your brain?" Stork guessed.

" Well, I was going to ask Piper what she did to my hair when I later found out Radar hid it and I walked into her room to see something really, really wrong."

"What? Her dead? And now she's walking around the shp? Sleeping?"

"No, she was awake, still in bed but you'll never believe who was with her."

" Dark Ace? Starling? Cyclonis? Harrier? Who?"

" Aerrow. And they were kissing. He was , completely, She was in her underwear, and a tank top."

"Piper, and Aerrow kissing? Yeah right. After last night I don't think they'll ever get together. Piper did jam her Fist into Aerrow's face like two dozen times."

"Oh really. As true as the maybe, Pipe and Aerrow are in kitchen right now and Aerrow's Arms were wrapped around her waist and he kissed her neck right before my eyes. Radar can back me up on what happened this morning. Did Piper and Aerrow kiss little guy?" Finn looked at Radar. Radar screeched and nodded his head.

"It'll take more than that to convince me." Stork stated as Junko nodded agreeing with stork. Piper walked into the room flush laughing her head off at something Aerrow said.

" No he wouldn't tell. You'd have his head."

"SEE! She threatened me to drop the shirt and pretend nothing happened! An Empty threat."

"What's he talking about?" Piper Asked looking At stork.

" Finn is attempting to convince us you and Aerrow were kissing in your bed this morning. I think he's lying. Junko agrees with me. Piper stared at Finn.

" Why would he do that? Aerrow, and Me, kissing, in my bed? Yeah right like that'll happen." Piper rolled her Eyes as Aerrow pretended to laugh his head off. Finn's Face grew red from Anger. He yanked on his Hair and screamed.

" Chill Finn." Piper said. Finn glared like there was no tomorrow.

" Let's tell them. See how they react. First lets fool them follow my lead." Aerrow whispered.

"Actually, to tell you the truth it's already happened." Piper stated smiling.

"We were in Piper's bed kissing. Happy Finn?" Aerrow finished pulling Piper toward him as she leaned against him. Stork, Finn's and Junko's jaws all dropped. Piper Smirked as Aerrow kissed her neck.

" To be truthful, we've been dating for 3 years." Finn fainted, Junko's jaw dropped so low, if were a cartoon it would have hit him in the head. Stork passed out.

" Syc!" Aerrow screamed making Piper cover her ear. Finn, Junko, and Stork all groaned.

"Wanna know the truth? We were just kissing."

"Making out." Finn corrected. Piper and Aerrow rolled there eyes.

"I'm going to go start dinner. You boys behave or I'll beat all of you except Aerrow to a pulp." And with That Piper walked out of the room and off toward the kitchen. Aerrow smirked. This would be one intrusting week. Later that night they were again reliving the night before almost , leaving out the argument, and crying fit, and Aerrow opening the door that was bolted and all. They were again kissing and fell asleep. The next morning everyone stayed away from the door, afraid of what they might see.

Me: I'm done this one. I'll post the nexty one when I get to it.

Piper: That was strange.

Me: It not! I'll let Ace taking you in Bad new and bad luck if you don't drop it.

Piper: (eyes go wide)

Me: Good girl. Review people. If I don't get 5 reveiws I won't update so tell your friends and maybe I'll update sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: okay it's time for… reviewer corner starting with anko2468 and all of his reviews for all his various reviews from different story. What trap did you set on Stork and Finn? Why does you're perved Friend want to ask me out? No Aerrow's greatest fear is not my first Storm Hawk Fanfic but more like my 8th. I think. My first was Tropica, where it all started which is buried deep within the storm hawk romance stories. No I've never been to trap door R us. I didn't know it existed.

Piper: how many reviews has he sent you?

Me: at least one per story. Um, to answer your question, Kimmy keeps dying her Hair. It's a Xiaolin showdown Fic I wrote. Um, Aerrow says I am insane. And I'll take your idea. I will write a Fic called Holidays and I'll post one chapter for every holiday each being it's own story. And some will happen after one of the others.

Piper: on too… ( looks at list of people) Silly girl913… um… Saphire

Me: you could have done a better job than I did on this. This after all the squeal to your story. enemy

Me: now on with the story. I am slightly rewriting it. Finn does not drop the shirt.

' Two…' Finn ran from the room with the shirt still in his hand.

"Jack ass." Piper murmured as She chased him down the hall passing Junko who was walking up the hall. Stork shrieked around the corned at the sight of Piper in her nightshirt and under wear. Aerrow leaned against her door with a smirk on his face. Junko stared at Aerrow as he walked by. He noticed as he walked by, that Piper's clothes lay askew around her room.

"You're dead Finn!" Piper shouted tripping him so he ran into a wall and snatched Aerrow's shirt back.

"One word about what you saw and you die? Got that? " She asked pointing her energy staff at his neck. Finn whimpered and nodded. Piper smiled and walked back through the condor and realized, her chasing Finn was like walking advertisement that she had been making out with Aerrow. She was in her undergarments and her hair was slightly messed up and her face flushed. She smacked herself on the forehead and frown as Stork walked past her.

"If this one of Piper's new habits I will not survive." He muttered. Piper rolled her eyes and walked back into here room and closed the door only to be surrounded by Aerrow's arms and scent of wind, air, and something else she never could place.

"You know you just made matters worse right? And I personally don't care if they know." Aerrow kissed the base of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Piper sighed and leaned into him.

"You know, I realized that on my way back. I was basically a walking advertisement that we were kissing and fell asleep in the same bed." Piper sighed as she looked out her window. She could see Terra Rex in the distance, where they would be picking up a few friends and some others to take them to the Sky Knight head quarters to see about new shipments of crystals to power the Terra.

"Love birds, would you please come to the bridge about a radio message with out an make out sessions on the way?" Stork's voice said over the intercom with Finn's laughter in the background.

"Well now, that secret was kept long." Piper said pretending to be shocked as Aerrow laughed.

"Good old Piper." Aerrow told her.

"I'm not old. I'm 21." She stuck her tongue out as she picked up her shirt. When she stood he stuck his tongue out back. She did it again only to end up with it back in her mouth when he kissed her. She ended up winding her arms around his neck.

"Will you two love birds hurry up?" Stork asked over the intercom making Piper and Aerrow groan and stare at the intercom speaker. Piper threw a shoe at it.

"I heard that shoe Piper." Stork said causing Piper and Aerrow to laugh as they dressed. Aerrow pulled Piper by the hand through the condor to the bridge.

"Okay stork we're here. What's wrong?" Aerrow asked annoyed he couldn't make out with his lover.

"Yeah, The Rex Guardians need a hand." Stork said. Piper sighed. It felt like everything was back to the way it was before the team split up; only she had the man she loved as her boyfriend.

Me: done.

Piper: that was short.

Me: I know.


End file.
